Temporary title here
by HyourinmaruIce
Summary: Poetry! Mark II! K   to be on the safe side.
1. Only Mine

An older poem but I felt it a good start to a new poetry folder! I;m gonna call this one... hmm... What should the 'official' name of my folder be? Leave a review to let me know!

* * *

><p>I love her<p>

I said in the best of ways

My heart beat faster

And my head span

My friend didn't reply

To my drunken ways

And actually ignored me

To rot and decay

The thoughts began to spin

And roam around my head

So I got up

And then dropped back down again

My friend looked at me for once

Really looked at me and sighed

His eyes shined so clear

and calmly told me to talk,

So I talked my words around,

And I continued to talk

Until my heart felt better

And my head began to clear

The look I got when I sobered

Was so sad and happy at the same time

That no matter what I said to explain

I wouldn't be believed

Leaning in to whisper

I was told I needed to tell her

My heart ached so

When told it held too much away

I decided to walk away

I took myself to HER street

Maybe to see her smile

And her gentle eyes

I couldn't say what drew me in

Her beauty or her grace

The way she walked

Or maybe the way she didn't take

She saw me then

Walking along her street

And the smile that graced her face

Was for only me

* * *

><p>~Author! Hi! (Waves dramatically) Sorry I didn't post this one earlier but...I got side tracked *dodge* Hey! No throwing things. Don't make me growl at you. (Grrr) See? I'm awesome...well not really but I can dream can't I?<p> 


	2. Glare

Somethings wrong with my posting stuff so parts in gray... AH! WHAT"S HAPPENENENENEING? It's black again.

* * *

><p>I am known as the mischievous,<p>

The joker and the con,

I am hated everywhere,

For reasons of something wrong.

I am quite hated,

As you can well see,

For people don't look,

But glare at me.

* * *

><p>~author... Yes, it's short but I thought it was fine like this and hope *dodge* WHAT did I say about throwing?<p> 


	3. My head hurts

There a pounding in my head,  
>a rumbling in my stomach.<br>Somethings in my bed.  
>and it's no unemployment check.<p>

It really dark in here,  
>and I haven't a clue as to why,<br>I may not know where,  
>but I know I'm not under the sky.<p>

It stinks of rotten cheese,  
>and smells of moldy bread,<br>I think I heard something wheeze,  
>and I'm pretty sure something's dead.<p>

I wonder what happened,  
>to put me in this place,<br>Where wings were flappined,  
>as if something was in a race.<p>

I think I'm getting weak,  
>for I'm making up some words,<br>and I'm hearing the building creak,  
>with the sounds of vicious birds.<p>

I guess I'll never know,  
>where the witch wickeder grass grows,<br>where the sound of the wind blows,  
>and tickles the tips of your toes.<p>

Mind telling people where I am,  
>so they can find a piece of me,<br>or better yet find me alive with a yam,  
>I'll thank you by buying you a tree.<p>

What you say?  
>You're here with me?<br>It can't be that way,  
>You brought me my tea.<p> 


	4. What?

What?

Please speak louder

for there's a ringing in my ear.

It makes it quite hard to hear.

I hear it all the time,

from dawn until dusk.

So please speak louder dear,

for I cannot here what is soft.


	5. Can we go inside?

_Can we go inside?_

I feel so cold mommy,  
>can we go inside,<br>I'm hurt mommy,  
>can we talk somewhere dry?<p>

Not now my child,  
>my very little one,<br>we have nowhere to hide,  
>nowhere to escape the rain or sun.<p>

Why don't we mommy,  
>we could just ask right,<br>can we go inside mommy,  
>it's really cold tonight.<p>

I'm afraid not little one,  
>we have no one to ask,<br>no one will listen,  
>or let us stay awhile.<p>

But why not mommy,  
>some people are nice,<br>we could just ask,  
>the right one will right?<p>

I wish little one,  
>oh how I really wish,<br>but people are not that kind,  
>yet I know we will be fine.<p>

If you say so mommy,  
>I'm just so cold,<br>it's also wet outside,  
>I wish we could go inside.<p> 


	6. Completely Insane

_It's a special one too!  
>not a red or a white one,<br>so maybe it's blue!_

_You'll never guess,  
>I told you so,<br>I knew you knew less!_

_Teehee I laugh in delight,  
>knowing you won't get it,<br>even if you think all night!_

_Laughter is the best thing you know,  
>when your on the go,<br>and thinking of a woe._

_That's not it either!  
>oh wonderful me,<br>mind so like Macgyver._

_You give up?  
>you can't do that,<br>I haven't finished my cup!_

_Im not insane,  
>at least not permanently,<br>I just tend to wane._


End file.
